


At the Whispering Rocks

by robinelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a German romanticist motive/legend, M/M, Mermaid Au!, Merman!Sanji, Near Drowning Experience, Sanji is very pretty, but river dwelling, pining sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Ace set out for an adventure. A challenge to prove his skill and courage.He finds much more than that.
Relationships: Ace/Sanji, Sanji&Ace
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Corona has killed my renaissance fair season for this year, I have a serious deficit of romanticised silliness build up.
> 
> Cause of that I've been listening to copious amounts of music to fill the void stumbling on a song called "Loreley" by Blackmore's night. 
> 
> That reminded me of the legend/ German romanticist imagery of the same name which is actually reasonably local to where I grew up.
> 
> The Loreley is a rockformation on the river Rhine which used to have a lot of ship wrecks with legends surrounding the area going back to at least the middle ages.  
> In the early 19th century, during the period of German literary romanticism, some of that allure was translated into the figure of the 'Loreley', a sort of siren sitting atop the rock, luring sailor's to their death with her song.
> 
> Long story short. I got inspired for a river dwelling mermaid story and here it is. It doesn't actually have much to do with the original myth or its real life locations though, just so you know.
> 
> It's also AceSan because I figured I should branch out a little and Ace seemed a good choice for what I had in mind.
> 
> Sooooo. Enjoy.

The whispering rocks emerged from the river mists just as the sun was rising.  
Ace stilled his boat in the heavy breeze that was awakening, drank in the sight of the twin cliffs looming before him, the rush and babble of the current passing between them calling to him in challenge.  
Carefully he set his sail into the wind to steer him there, away from the much safer path around.  
Franky had built the boat extra sturdy and as the water started knocking it about Ace was grateful for it, letting the wind catch more and the waters pull him into the shadowed passage as famed for its dangers as for the wonders those brave enough to face them could glimpse there.

The rapids swept him along now, the wind whistling around him mercilessly, past black stone and the ruined vessels of those before him.  
He half closed the sail, maneuvering through the obstacles, until the waters seemed to calm though the winds remained strong.  
His eyes were drawn all around at the shine and glitter of the towering walls around him in this moment of reprieve, early morning rays reflected in a myriad of colours, painting beauty over sleek black stone. The perfect home for the creature said to live here since time immemorial.  
Ace grinned. Maybe luck was on his side and he'd see the fabled maiden of golden hair and silver voice. The mistress of these waves and doom of so many.

Just as he had the thought he heard it. The most beautiful sound, starting at a low hum reverberating all around before lifting to a haunting melody that had his head dizzy with wonder. 

Cold water woke him from his daze, the sound of his boat crashing distant as his body was submerged and thrown around by unforgiving currents. 

Thatch had warned him of the calm stretch, and legend had told of this deadly voice, and still he had let his guard down. As he desperately tried to orient himself towards the surface he remembered Sabo laughing and teasing that he was too easily distracted to sail through the whispering rocks. He could see everyone else's merry faces as they had joined in at the ribbing. Only Luffy was swearing up and down that his brother could do it, filling Ace's soul in a way no one else had ever been able to.

His back hit something hard and he dimly watched the bubbles rise from his open mouth. Luffy's drowsy face from when he set out appeared before him, rubbing his eye as he wished him luck, still half asleep but grinning anyway.  
Regret twisted in his chest as everything around him started to turn dark, save for a flash of gold and blue.

When he came to on cold wet stone his throat was sore and everything tasted like river water. Lying on his side he breathed deeply, gathering his bearings and taking stock of all the pains and aches he had suffered when the current had thrown him around. Assured that nothing was seriously damaged, he rolled onto his back, breath sticking in his throat as he stared at the ceiling were thousands of crystals were painting a night sky on dark rock, illuminated by some faint glow.  
A splash drew his attention and he forced his eyes away from the spectacle above. With some effort he sat up and inched to the edge of the cave on his knees, taking in the still water spreading out in an expansive cavern, more crystals shining all over the walls. He could see where the light came from now, too. A strange sort of glowing moss that seemed to grow in patches all over.  
No sign of his mystery splasher however.

He dipped his hand into the water, surprised by how warm it was. He wiggled his fingers a little, watching ripples emerge and scanning for anything that might react to the movement.  
The moments passed and when nothing happened Ace got to his feet on the slippery floor, having a look at where he was stranded. 

He was standing in a small cave and when he followed the wall along a slight bend he found a steep tunnel, leading down into dark waters. Could he swim out of here that way? He put aside the thought. Couldn't know how long or dark that would be or if he could get out again. Instead he went back to the edge of the water and searched the still surface once more.

There seemed to be nothing dangerous so Ace slipped inside and dived, orienting himself along the rock wall in the dimly lit waters. Small fish were scurrying out of his way as he swam around in search for a way out, but only found that the lake was much deeper and wider than he had thought.

He came up for air with a gasp before going under again and on his fourth attempt actually found a dark tunnel and swam inside. Not a wise choice to make. The water suddenly turned icy cold, the darkness disorienting him even more, making turning back impossible. Through the dizziness he felt something grasp his arm and before he knew it he was hauled around and dragged along back into the faint light of the cavern. Black and gold flitted across his vision through the rapid movement until he was half pushed back onto cold stone.  
He pulled himself up the rest of the way with shaking arms and flopped down, drawing desperate deep breaths. 

When he was good and full of delicious sweet air he sat up again, eyes searching the water for his savior. And there the figure was, almost completely submerged, only the top of a blond head and the most stunning blue eyes peeking out over the water.  
Ace crawled back toward the edge of the water, careful not to spook his company. Moments passed as they stared at each other until finally the blond moved closer, an actual, honest to god, long black-scaled tail cutting through the still waters behind him. Maybe Ace was dreaming?

Just out of reach the creature stopped, rising from the water just a little to reveal the fine features of the most beautiful young man Ace had ever seen.  
He was lost for words, just staring this legend in the face. The stories had hardly done him justice, all the seas mingling in deep blue irises, pale light reflecting off shiny blond hair, skin so fair and thin lips so pink Ace swallowed at the sight.  
He found his voice, words reverberating over the lake even as he whispered.

_Do you speak my language?_

A soft nod, but no words.

_I'm Ace. Who are you?_

No answer again, instead a shrug of broad shoulders and a lazy flap of a black tail.

_Is this your home?_

Another soft nod and a brilliant smile with the most elegant twirl, sleek black tail drawing his attention now, scales shimmering in the faint glow of the moss.

_Are you the master of these waves?_

The smile fell in favour of a glare and averted eyes and Ace moved on, suddenly desperate for that bright smile again.

_Did you save me the first time too?_

That definitely was a smirk with the nod and a playful wave of water in his face.

 _Can you help me get out of here?_

The blond cocked his head and seemed to be thinking before nodding slowly and then waving Ace back into the water. 

With a grin Ace stood up and took a few steps back before breaking into a short run and leaping into the water with a splash. He resurfaced and shook out his hair meeting the handsome face next to him, fine features all raised eyebrows. Then the blond disappeared under water and Ace could feel the powerful tail movements as he was circled before suddenly gold and blue and black shot out of the water with enough momentum to vault directly over Ace in an elegant arch with a silent reentry on his other side.  
When the blond resurfaced he wiped his hair from his face, revealing a slight curl on both eyebrows and the most pleased little smile.  
Ace watched in awe as he was circled now before his arm got snatched up again and he was suddenly underwater, only just able to hold his breath.  
The blond let go and gestured a direction for him to swim in.  
He obliged, keeping the blond, who was still circling him, in his peripheral vision until his lungs were screaming and he broke the surface gulping down air.  
The blond head popped up next to him, watching him with a thoughtful expression before pulling him under again, this time dragging him along at breakneck speed, the tail swishing next to him so powerful Ace was a little worried of getting too close to it.  
Just as he started to desperately need air he was pulled to the surface, the blond giving him that analyzing look again. 

They were still in the same cavern, though Ace could see more of the bright moss now.  
Curiously he dived in the direction of the light and found a few brightly lit alcoves, covered in soft looking regular moss. Before he could take a closer look he was swished around by the long tail and arrested by riveting blue eyes glaring at him.  
He tried to give his most charming grin, only to lose air and scramble to the surface.  
The pale face appeared beside him, looking amused now before elegantly rolling back into the water with a beckoning motion that Ace was only too happy to follow. Soon they were circling each other in the water, Ace mesmerized by the whirl of contrasts lazily twirling around him. Long blonde hair floating around pale skin and midnight black scales.

Then the blond smiled and with a swish of his tail brought distance between them, blue eyes meeting his and all but calling for Ace to try and get him. He had no chance, he knew, but followed anyway. What a story to tell when he got back home.  
Ace didn't know how long they continued to play around like that, but he didn't stop chasing that blond ponytail or those black scales until he was too tired to swim and instead spread himself out in his cave, staring at the glittering canopy of stone above. No doubt grinning like an idiot.

He looked to the side at his new friend who had emerged too, smiling at him with his pretty head laid on his arms at the edge.  
Then, all of a sudden that grin fell and the blond went rigid, before pulling himself up and crowding Ace further into the cave, shiny black tail curled around them both, almost seamlessly blending into the dark stone.  
Blue eyes were impossibly close and a cool slender finger laid against Ace's lips.  
Ace didn't quite understand why he was to be silent, but if a beautiful creature of myth gave him an order while wrapped all around him even he was willing to be obedient.

Then he heard it. Three male voices, strange clicking noises and hums and keens, calling out to him, to follow.  
He tried to move but suddenly his vision was filled with endless blue and the urge slowly vanished.  
The voices kept coming closer however, sounding aggressive now, and the blond went ever more rigid until suddenly the long black tail uncurled and before Ace could say anything he was being pulled towards the narrow exit. Flashes of red, green and blue danced across his vision before they were sliding down into the dark tunnel.  
There was just a moment for him to hold his breath and then they hit the cool water, the steadfast grip around his arm only relenting as arms slung around his chest from behind.  
Ace could feel the strong tail propel them through the tight space with powerful strokes, and already bruising was blooming all over where he kept bumping into the walls and being hit by scales. His lungs were aching with desperation soon, bubbles escaping and still there was darkness all around.  
They broke the surface for a moment, just long enough for a few greedy gulps of air before the journey continued, thankfully through a wider path now.

When they next broke the surface they were outside, dark red and purple colouring the sunset sky and tinting pale golden hair a rose colour.  
There was a frown on the handsome face as the blond looked around, tail swishing below to steady them against the rolling currents, still holding on to Ace. 

The whispering rocks were behind them now, tall and imposing and their challenge still calling out to him despite the cold and the thousand little pains he could feel now.  
Then they were moving again, black tail forcing them upstream effortlessly, sometimes below, sometimes above the water.  
Soon Ace could see the gleam of oil lanterns light up on the horizon. Voices and the clinking of glasses wafted over the river and not long after mouthwatering smells reached them, making Ace's stomach roil and reminding him that he'd had nothing but river water since breakfast.

When they reached their destination, night had fallen, stars and the moon covering the world in a silver sheen, the building before them a red glowing beacon of warmth. The voices were loud now, coming from inside and from a waterside terrace.

Blue eyes were hued a completely different sheen in the warm light that would occasionally fall on them though the blond did his best to keep them in the shadows, pulling Ace along by his arm again now.  
Suddenly they halted and the blond pulled a rope attached to the pier. Inside a bell rang and not long after the clacking of steps and a peg leg signalled someone's approach. 

A large man with a mustache to fit came out of the back door, murmuring curses and complaints but neared the edge all the same, seemingly a lot more surprised at Ace's presence than that of a literal mythical creature.

"What do you want, brat?" Immediately there was a scowl on the blond's face and he flicked water at the one legged man with his tail before pointing at Ace who pulled himself onto the pier, suppressing his shuddering at the cold air. "A friend, huh? Talk."

The blond glared, but did as he was told. "Shitty old man. Help him get home." His voice was deeper than Ace had expected, melodic but rough somehow, like he didn't use it a lot.

"Should have taught you manners instead of words," the man muttered before turning to Ace. "And who're you supposed to be, boy?"

Ace got to his feet swiftly, extending his hand. "My name is Ace, Sir. And I really would appreciate some help getting back to Foosha, near Goa. My boat sank and I'm not even sure where I am."

The man examined him for a moment, mustache twitching, before shaking his hand firmly. "Zeff. I'm the owner here." Then he addressed the blond again. "See, fish brat. Manners."  
The blond stuck his tongue out and sent another wave of water his way that the man dodged, pegleg clattering along the wood with the quick movement.

"You hungry kid?" He then asked Ace, whose stomach took its role on cue, rumbling like a thunderstorm. 

"Like you wouldn't believe, Sir." 

Zeff nodded to himself and crossed his arms, his eyes wandering over Ace, shivering and bruised up as he had to be. "Must be cold too. Come on in then. You're at the Baratie. Got the finest food this side of the Red Line."  
Ace heard something that was a lot like a snort from the water and caught a mocking expression on the blond's face.

"Quiet, fish boy, or you'll be on the menu tonight." Instead of making good on that threat Zeff crouched down at the edge of the pier. "Should come to eat more often. Ye're skin and bones, child."

The blond glared and crossed his arms, looking away. "Crusty old man."

"Yeah, yeah, piss off 'fore anyone sees ya." 

The blond stuck out his tongue again but made to turn away. Which meant Ace had to get in there and fast. 

"Thank you!" He called and the blond turned back to him, approaching again as Ace knelt down at the edge. 

Blue, blue eyes looked at him, as the blond carded his hair back, with a serious expression. "It's alright. Don't come back… please."

Ace could feel his smile fall. "If you insist… But won't you tell me your name, at least?"

The blond averted his eyes, chewed his lip then sighed very softly. "Sanji." 

"Sanji. I like that." The name felt nice on his tongue. He would love to use it more.

Even in the fuzzy light Ace could see the pink blush brushing over sharp cheekbones. His own heart suddenly racing. 

"Good bye, Ace."  
With that the blond turned and disappeared into the river like he'd never even existed. Not even a ripple on the surface to bear witness to the day Ace spent with him.

"Stop pining and come in, kid." Zeff's gruff pulled Ace from his staring, the cold suddenly taking complete hold of him. It still took some effort to tear his eyes from the moonlit expanse of water, a moment until he could turn back to the inviting heat of what he now saw was a kitchen. He shuddered and got to his feet, hurried to the door.

Just at the cusp of getting warm again Zeff's gruff voice and heavy hand on Ace's shoulder stopped him. "You tell anyone about him, I'll turn you into fish bait."

Ace looked at this imposing stranger, who looked endlessly tired, but serious. Not someone to posture or make idle threats.  
He thought of Luffy and Sabo, of keeping this story from his brothers. Then of ocean blue eyes and a raspy voice asking him to let this go.  
He sighed, squaring his shoulders under the iron grip and met this challenge like any other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look this happened!
> 
> It's just a really short Sanji companion piece for chapter one that ambushed and hogtied me yesterday on my way to work so I had to share!
> 
> Inspiration for this is, at least kind of, 'Jolly sailor bold' a song from pirates of the carribean. 
> 
> There's an accapella version that I find very haunting. 
> 
> No idea if it adds to the athmosphere when reading this though.
> 
> It's just a morsel, but I hope you enjoy!

He could see people move through the cracks in the floorboards, the chatter loud over the soft current of the river and the creaking of worn wood.  
The sun was setting now, bathing the sky in hues of pink and purple, lengthening the shadows of those moving above.   
It was almost time. Conversations started tapering out, the slosh of tankards rarer now.   
Then elegant steps, each one marked by a rhythmic click. The waterside terrace made silence where the river would not.   
It didn't need to. The woman's voice blended into the babble of the current and the sway of the reeds like it was their kin.

Sanji closed his eyes and let his mind drift away from the ache of his bruises. Away from the sneers Judge and his brothers would bestow on the melody Sanji so enjoyed.   
He floated in the still warm water, safe below the place he longed to call home while he allowed the music to overtake his mind, surrendered himself without being conquered.

_His hair it hangs in ringlets,  
His eyes as black as coal.._

The words rung in Sanji's mind, conjuring the image of dark locks and countless freckles. 

Ace.

His skin was heating pleasantly at the memory of the beautiful human he'd rescued, his charcoal eyes sparkling with warmth and mirth and wonder.  
Sanji's stomach fluttered and his heart twisted, longing sweeping over him in tune with the song. 

Would he ever be looked at like that again? 

Unbidden, a hand wandered to his throat.   
Not by his own kind, he wouldn't, not with this voice that couldn't charm anyone or command so much as a twirl of still water.  
Not with this black tail, plain and only good for hiding.  
And yet, to a human he must look, if not beautiful, at least interesting. As fascinating to them as their legs were to him. These strange things that allowed them to stalk the earth and dance like they sometimes did on the terrace.   
Their wild pounding movements echoed over the water with their laughter on these occasions. Though sometimes they didn't and instead he could watch them sway gracefully in tight embraces and elegant twirls. Shadows melting into one as they moved together, fluid as river currents and intimate as courting mates.  
The sight always set his heart alight and his tail swishing uselessly. 

He opened his eyes as the applause started. It was darker now, dark enough that slipping away would be almost safe. But the water was still warm and large clouds promised a night that would not strain his body's limits with cold.  
So he turned, soundless, and rounded the bank until he was below the warm glow and lively noise of the kitchens.  
He found the little moss covered burrow he had made for himself and curled up inside.   
The water swallowed his little content sigh when he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the rooms looked like now. What it might feel like to wander them instead of peeking out over the rim of a tub. To whirl around between pots and pans and spices with purpose and present his efforts to someone he adored, charcoal eyes looking back at him in amazement.  
These dreams were always the sweetest and he gave himself up to them with no resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you had some fun. 
> 
> I actually like this idea and I might write more, like make it a whole AU thing.
> 
> Hopefully I'll either see you there or at another of my works!


End file.
